


It's just simple love

by Niamh_terushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I wrote this on my laptop don't judge lol, M/M, These dumb bitches all fall for the setters, These other dumb bitches fall for the spikers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_terushima/pseuds/Niamh_terushima
Summary: Eight boys. Two dorms. College. That's all they have right now. But little do they know, The first day of school, will change their lives.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1. The meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am while I was pretty much high on having 9 cups of coffee- this will be pure crack and fluff-  
> I am OBSESSED with Sakuatsu honestly. I literally have read every fic ever created on Sakastu. Please help me :)  
> Quick thing- Sakusa has Mysphobia, Atsumu has OCD, Oikawa has depression, Kenma has social anxiety, Bokuto has ADHD and Akaashi has Anxiety.  
> These symptoms are coming from my own experience with these btw, so the depression, anxiety, OCD and social anxiety may be more accurate or even less accurate than the others. (Those are the disorders that I struggle with by the way, the others are just purely off Google.)  
> Enjoy Reading! x

~Sakusa POV~

Coffee. That's all I thought about.  
"Who's idea was it to give Kuroo coffee privileges?" Iwaizumi was watching as Kuroo was twerking in front of Bokuto.  
"Not mine." The comforting whir of the coffee machine was all I was focused on.  
"Go Go Go Go!" Bokuto was hyping up Kuroo as he was shaking that ass of his.  
"Will you all just get boyfriends and stop bothering me." I walked to my room, while sipping my coffee. 'It's only the first day of College. Another three years of this? Yeah... no.' My thoughts were interrupted by a certain rooster head.  
"Hey 'Kusa, do you have a shirt I can borrow? I wanna look nice, and you have the nicest clothes." Kuroo walked into my room, not asking, not even sanitizing.  
"Here." I threw him a simple white Calvin Klein T-shirt with black writing on it.  
"Thanks 'Kusa!" (A/N I have a small addiction of Kuroo calling Sakusa 'Kusa' so that's the reasoning behind it. Also i just wanted to)  
Kuroo walked out of my room. Also without Sanitization. Great. Does nobody here get that I have Mysophobia-? Never mind. Nobody ever cared, and it seems nobody ever will.

~Kenma POV~  
(A/N yes this switch in POV makes no sense to the ships, but...... I wanted to)

"Kozu-Chan~" Oikawa skipped up to me while singing.  
"Don't call me that. What do you want."  
"I brought you coffee! Also you better go or you will be late for class~" Oikawa did that dumb singish voice again.  
"Whatever. Thanks for the coffee, but I really don't care if I'm late for chemistry." I took the coffee and sipped on it. Perfect black coffee. Nothing sweet in it at all, just bitter pleasure.  
"Why did you sign up for it then?" Atsumu peeked his head in through my door.  
"It was the only major that seemed mildly interesting. It isn't." Well, maybe. Truth be told, I like chemistry. Like really like chemistry. But, it's the first day of school, and i'm not being pegged as the nerd.  
"Whatever. C'mon Kenma, we both have classes." Akaashi called out to me.  
"Coming." I grabbed my switch, phone and laptop and went over to Akaashi.

***********************************

"Anyways, Kenma the art building is here. I'm going, seeya back at the dorms." Akaashi walked away to the art building, as I stood and stared at the science wing. It was huge. I mean HUGE.  
"Just breath Kenma. You are fine." I took a deep breath and stared again.  
"Ok. Now for the hard part." And with that I walked in.

(A/N yall already know where I'm going with the chemistry theme :) Why? Because once again children, I wanted to.)

I took a seat near the back, but not to far to the back, so I wouldn't be pegged as the stoner. 'This class is boring af. Nobody cute, just nerds. And me.' I took out my switch and opened Animal Crossing.  
"Sorry I'm late Sir!" A dark haired male burst through the doors.  
"Don't worry about it Testuro. Take a seat please." I couldn't tear my eyes off of this guy. His bedhead hair, that looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks, but the way that it complimented his sharp defined features. And the way that his T-shirt hugged his muscles.  
"Uhhhh... Hey?" He sheepishly put his hand behind his neck. Shit. I was staring for too long.  
"Hi.. sorry." I turned away and blushed.  
"Don't worry about it! Names Testuro Kuroo, but my friends call me Kuroo!"  
"Good thing I don't aim to be your friend Testu. Kozume Kenma." I winked at him, and he blushed profusely.  
"Alright then Kitten." He smirked at me and this time it was me blushing.  
"Whatever." I turned towards my game, trying to hide my blush.  
"Whatchya playin?" He looked over my shoulder.  
"Are you always this comfortbale with strangers?" I stared at him.  
"Yeah! Pretty much, Kitten." He smirked at me again. Great. This will be a long semester.  
(A/N sorry if I got some of the details in this wrong! I'm not from America or Japan or anywhere that has colleges like that, so I'm going off google!)

~Atsumu POV~

"Hey 'Tsumu!" Osamu clicked his fingers in front of me.  
"Huh? Oh sorry 'Samu, I spaced out." Truth be told, I was thinking about that cute Business student I saw earlier. He had curly black hair, with two moles above his left eyebrow. He was wearing a mask, even though we ere outside, and he was eyeing me. I smirked at him and looked away, and I could see the tips of his cheeks going red underneath the mask. Cute.  
"Whatever. I'm going to class." And with that he walked off. What am I even thinking. Business students don't go for music students. We're supposed to be all mysterious, and the business students are supposed to be all studious. But, he seems like more of the mysterious type.

*************************************************

There it is. That new coffee shop I was looking for. I walked in and the overpowering smell of coffee hit my nose. The bitter aroma, mixed with the sweet smell of syrups. (A/N This fic is fueled by my overpowering coffee addiction, so everyone in it will have a coffee addiction.)  
"What can I get for you?" The curly hairded male from earlier stood infront of me.  
"U-uhh can I get a caramel latte please?" I stared at the handsome male infront of me.  
"Bit girly if you ask me." He chuckled and went to make it. Damn it. He was good. I grabbed a seat at the bar by the window and looked out. The cars rushing passed looked so peaceful. It was soothing.  
"Here you go." The male stood infront of me with my coffee in one hand.  
"Thanks cutie." I winked at him as he set my coffee down.  
"Whatever."  
"C'mon! That was smooth!"  
"For an amatuer." He stared at me with his charcoal black eyes.  
"Well then maybe I'll take you out for a redo." I smirked at h im.  
"I don't think so." A man walked in and the door was jutted slightly open. I resisted the urge, but I couldn't. I stood up and closed the door, but it wasn't right. I reopened and closed it 3 more times, before feeling satisfied and sat down.  
"So we still on for that date?" He seemed confused by my actions, but I tried to play it cool.  
"Alright. I'll meet you here after my classes tomorrow." He slipped me his number out of his apron pocket.  
"Sweet. Seeya- Names?"  
"Sakusa Kiyoomi."  
"Too long. How 'bout Omi-kun?" I could see him blushing through his mask.  
"Whatever. And you are?"  
"Atsumu Miya!" I smiled as hard as I could.  
"Oh. You're from that high school that one nationals. You're a pretty good setter." I could honestly feel the blood rushing to my face.  
"Oh- Thanks Omi-kun! But I honestly was hoping to leave my volleyball life behind. I'm a music student actually." I sheepishly put my hand behind my neck.  
"Oh alright. Anyways I have my shift, bye." And with that he walked off.

~Oikawa POV~

Ow. My head hurts.  
"Hey- Hey! Shit. What's your name?" This meggaaaa hot guy was standing over me. Tanned skin, black messy hair, and megaaa muscles.  
"Huh? O-oh I'm Oikawa."  
"Well Oikawa. My dumbass friend Bokuto hit you in the face with a ball. So are you ok?" He had concern in his eyes. Cute.  
"I-I'm fine thanks. Anyways hottie, what's your name?" He started blushing and I chuckled.  
"Iwaizumi."  
"Hmmm... Iwa-chan!" Cute nickname. He def won't like it though.  
"Alright Shittykawa." He held out his hand to help me stand up, but I immediately fell back. He caught me in his arms, and we stayed like that for a second. The blood was rising to both of our cheeks,

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! Iwaizumi go take the kid I hit to the Infirmary." A boy with Owl like hair yelled from behind Iwa-chan.  
"SHUT UP BOKUTO." Iwa-chan helped me stand up.  
"Wait- Where's Akaashi?" Akaashi was with me walking around after we had classes.  
"Who-? Oh wait, that raven haired boy?" Bokuto walked over as soon as he heard Iwa-chan saying raven hair.  
"Oooh raven hair? Was he cute? Oya?" Bokuto cocked his head to the side, looking more like an owl than ever.  
"Yeah, he's cute or whatever, where is he?" I looked at Iwaizumi.  
"He went to get you food after you fell. He said he figured you'll be hungry." Of course he did. Actually, I am hungry right now.  
"Hey Oikawa, you hungry?" Akaashi walked up to me with a brown paper bag in his hand.  
"Aka-chan! Thanks!!!!!" I ran up to Akaashi and gave him a hug.  
"Bokuto- you good?" Iwaizumi looked over at Bokuto, who looked like he saw a ghost.  
"H-huh? Yeah I'm fine." He was making lovey dovey eyes at Akaashi.  
"Ohhhhhh, Iwa-chan you are so oblivious. Look at them!" Akaashi and Bokuto were making longing eyes at each other.  
"What- Oh I get it. Really Bokuto? Really Akaashi?"  
"Shut up Oikawa. C'mon." Akaashi walked over to me.  
"No thanks Aka-chan. I'm gonna go get lunch with Iwa-chan... If you want to?" I looked at Iwa-chan.  
"Sure, as long as those two lovebirds are ok with it." He looked at Akaashi and Bokuto.  
"SHUT UP IWAIZUMI. But... Do you want to get lunch Akgashee?" He over pronounced his name, honestly it was really funny.  
"Its Akaashi. And I wold love to get lunch Bokuto-san."  
"Yay!" Bokuto and Akaashi walked over to the deli place across the road.  
"Where do you want to get lunch Oikawa?"  
“Anywhere’s fine with me, thanks!” I looked at him with puppy eyes. Knew he’d fall for it. “Salad bar?” “Iwa-chan! You know me so well! Such food must be perfect for taking care of this godly body!” I flicked my hair, only to get whacked in the head by him. “Shittykawa.” I could hear him mumbling something, but I didn’t ask. “Meanie!” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before I grabbed his hand, and dragging a very flustered Iwa to the salad shop. 

~Akaashi POV~

Bokuto is nice, funny, sweet, kind and mega. MEGA. Hot. He was wearing a black Adidas t-shirt, that was hugging his muscles very well.  
"Hey Akgashee?" He looked at me with his wide hazel eyes.  
"Yes Bokuto-san?"  
"Are you gay?" I spit out my drink at this question.  
"I-I'm sorry... what?" I looked at him, very confused.  
"OH MY GOSHHHH! You're not aren't you? Oh my godddddd. You must think we're just hanging out.... Did I come off like that because-"  
"Bokuto-san. I don't think we are just hanging out as friends. And yes. I'm gay." I interrupted him, and blurted it all out at once.  
"Oh! Thank god Akgashee, and sorry for talking so much. I can't help it, but I mean it's not really my fault.. Or is it?" He started fidgeting with his fingers. I was slightly confused, as on this entire date he hadn't sat still, but I didn't comment on it. Until I did.  
"Bokuto-san, is there a reason you can't sit still?" He looked hurt.  
"I shouldn't have said that Bokuto-san I'm sorry." I stood up, but Bokuto pulled me back down.  
"It's fine Akgashee. Nobody has actually asked that before. But it's not like I don't know why I can't sit still. I know why." I grabbed his hand as he turned away, looking sad.  
"Bokuto-san. I know we just met recently, but you can tell me anything." I gazed into his eyes, and looked at him.  
"I have ADHD. Nobody has ever wanted to be friends with me after II told them that. They think I'll just be childish, Overactive and a pain."  
"Bokuto-san. I have severe anxiety. I may not know what it's like for you. But I know what it's like to be left out because of a disorder." He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen, and gave me a giant hug.  
"Thank you Akgashee. Thank you." It was cute how he over pronounced my name.  
"Hey Akgashee? My dorm is having a game night tonight, do you want to come?" Bokuto asked me.  
"Sure, but can I bring my dorm?" I don't really like being around new people, unless I have people I already know with me.  
"Yes of course! Anyway, I have class, here's my number, and talk to you later!" He slipped me his number, and walked out of the salad bar. Oikawa will sure be happy about game night.

(A/N chapter 1 done! I have a few ideas for game night, but tell me what you think I should do! This is UNEDITED! Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, So I know you guys want to do more! Author-Chan out!)


	2. Game on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbasses in love. But what happens when alcohol is added to the mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Crack and fluff honestly  
> Oh and quick note- this fanfic is gonna be a tiny bit shorter than you may think. YALL THEY FALL IN LOVE FAST!

~Sakusa POV~

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Iwaizumi shook Bokuto by the collar of his T-shirt.  
"I invited Akaashi's dorm! He told me the names of everyone as well!" Iwaizumi let go of him and calmed down.  
"Well? What are their names?" I was getting impatient. I knew that I shouldn't have accepted the date with Atsumu. But he excited me. And based on his behaviour, I was guessing he has OCD.  
"Welllllllll let's see. There was one guy, who he said was short and had black to blonde ombre hair to his shoulders.... I think Akaashi said his name was Kenma?" Bokuto looked lost in thought.  
"KENMA! Kitten will be here?!" Kuroo stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and ran to his room.  
"Somebody's got a crush! Anyways, there was supposed to be a guy with a blonde undercut, who's name was Atsumu...? Yeah Miya Atsumu."  
"Atsumu..? Oh my god." I felt the blood rushing to my face. I can't have him in my dorm, I mean, he has germs and he's hot. But mostly the second reason.  
"Ok..? And err I think that Oikawa guy that Iwaizumi hit earlier with the ball. And of course, the one and only Akaashi!" Bokuto finished with a flare. Iwaizumi looked like he saw a ghost.  
"Oikawa's coming? Ha. Fun." Iwaizumi was blushing like mad, and ran to his room.  
"Jeez everyone's gay these days." I blurted out a dumb thing, then realised it applied to me as well.  
"Whatever, I'm going to text Akaashi." Bokuto walked towards his room. My phone started ringing, and the contact name read 'Atsumu <3'. Why did I even name him that. "Hello?" "Hey Omi-Omi! Just calling to see what's up!" "Nothing much Atsumu. Are you free tonight?" I obviously knew neither of us were free, I just wanted to get out of game night. "Sorry Omi! Akaashi said we're all going to some dorm's game night. He dragged us along because he's in love with the guy who invited him." "Right... I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but that's our dorm's game night. Everyone in my dorm is in love with somebody from yours." "Oh~ Does that mean you're in love with me Omi?" I could feel the smirk on his face. "That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me xoxo Omi-kun." I quoted the iconic Gossip girl line.

"Nice one Omi!"  
"Whatever, anyways I better go before Iwaizumi kills Kuroo." I could hear Iwaizumi yelling at Kuroo, about something or other.  
"Alright! Seeya later Omi-Omi!"  
"Bye." I ended the call with 'Atsumu <3' and smiled.  
"Oh- what's this? Oya? Sakusa's smiling?"  
"Shut up you germ infested owl."

~Kuroo POV~

Kenma is coming to game night. He'll be here. IN MY DORM!  
"Kuroo hurry up and get ready. They'll be here in 10 minutes."  
"Yeah yeah, I'll get ready now 'Kusa." I stuck on black skinny jeans, with rips in the knee, a red t-shirt and black ankle boots.  
"Hey Kuroo, everyone's here." I took a breath. "Ok. Coming now!" Why am I so nervous? Is it because Kenma is here? We went on one date after class, not that it could really be counted as a date. We just got lunch then watched a movie. The cute part was, he fell asleep on my shoulder during the movie.  
"Hey guys!" I opened the door for everyone. "Hey, you must be Kuroo! Kozu-chan has not stopped talking about you. I'm Oikawa!" A brown haired male walked in.  
"Oya? He did?" I could see Kenma blushing, so I smirked.  
"Shut up Oikawa. You wouldn't stop talking about this 'Iwa-chan guy' of yours. Frankly, I feel sorry for him." Kenma walked up to me and sat down with me.  
"KOZU-CHAN~ That was low." Oikawa pouted, and Iwaizumi walked in. Clearly blushing. "Hi guys. I'm Akaashi, that's Kenma and Oikawa, and this is Atsumu." A raven haired boy walked in, followed by a tall guy with a blonde undercut. Ok, so let's see. That Oikawa guy and Iwaizumi- Ship. Bokuto and Akaashi- Ship. Atsumu and Sakusa. "Alright! Let's get games started!" I was on a team with Kenma, and we had to come up with team names, so obviously we were "Neko Neko ( 猫猫 in Kanji ) "Ok! First game....... Truth or dare! Drink edition." Oikawa gave a sly smirk, and I knew we were in for the long run. "What's the drinking part of it exactly?" Sakusa was the first to ask. "Hmmm If you pick truth and you lie, you take a shot! And if you pick dare and don't go through with it, you drink!" So basically, the biggest pussy, is the most drunk one. "This sounds fun." Kenma didn't even look up from his switch. "At least we're on a team kitten!" I put my arm around Kenma. "Lovebirds." Iwaizumi snickered. "You literally have Oikawa on your lap-" Akaashi pointed out from his perch, cuddled with Bokuto. "Tch. Yall just got called out." "Shut up Sakusa, Atsumu is literally lying on top of you." Kenma spoke calmly. Cute. "LETS JUST GET THIS GAME STARTED!" Oikawa was annoyed. I figured this, and being annoying was his natural feeling. Many drinks later, We were all drunk. "Ok, but if Godzillaaaaaa fought against an aliennn, he would win." Iwaizumi was arguing with Oikawa, slurring his words. "Yeah.. but if the alien had three eyes?" "HOW DOES THAT MATTER?"

“Kuroooooooooo I’m tireddddd.” Kenma whined and grabbed my hand.  
“Everyone else is pretty much asleep, can we go to bedddd?” He poked my cheek. So damn cute.  
“Sure kitten.” I picked him up and brought him to my room.  
“Kuroooo where are you goinggg?” I was stopped at the door.  
“To the couch Kenma!” I chuckled.  
“Nooooooooo. Please stayyyyyy.”  
“Alright.” I climbed into bed, and laid down. Kenma snaked his arms around me and rested his head on my chest.  
“G’night Kitten!” I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he buried his face in my neck.

“Oh no you don’t.” Kenma looked up at me.  
“What? I did what you asked kitten!” I chuckled and hugged him tighter.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t get a goodnight kisssss.” He groaned and snuggled into me.  
“WHAT?” I think I turned red. Scratch that. I know I turned red.  
“Come hereeeeee.” He brought my face down, and gave me a big kiss.  
“Thanks Kuroo.”  
“Wait a minute, that was a quick kiss Kitten.” I made him look at me, and I kissed him. About 10 minutes later, we had finished kissing.  
“Goodnight Kitten.” I snuggled him up to my chest.

~Iwaizumi POV~

“Oikawaaaaaaaaaa, get uppp.” I groaned as Oikawa was laying on top of me, both of us, black out drunk.  
“But Iwa-channn I’m comfy!” He snuggled his head into my chest. Cue gay panic.  
“Alrightttt, at least come to bed firsttt. Maybe an alien will kidnap you.” My words were heavily stirred, and I could feel my face heating up.  
“TAKE ME WITH YOU!” He yelled out at the top of his lungs, with no care to how my eardrums might feel.  
“SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA.” I picked him up, and carried him into my room, with his neck snuggled into my neck.  
“Iwa-Chan?”  
“Yes shittykawa?” I looked down at him.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“W-WHAT? YOU CAN’T JUST BLURT SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT!” I whacked him once we got to my room.  
“Okkkk, jeez mean Iwa-Chan. I was just asking you loser.” He shifted his position so I was lying on my back, and he was laying on my stomach.  
“But, about that kiss, it wouldn’t hur-“ I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on mine.  
“See Iwa-Chan! It was-“ This time I was the one who cut him off with a kiss.  
“Goodnight shittykawa.” I hugged him tight, and fell asleep, with the most amazing person I have ever met, cuddled up to me.

~Bokuto POV~

I woke up at 7 am, I’m guessing, time isn’t real after all.  
“Morning Bokuto-San.” Akaashi was on his phone. Beside me. Naked. WAIT- NAKED? FUCK I’M NAKED TOO- GOD DAMMIT! Well..... it can’t be that bad, right?  
“A-Agashee?” I looked over at him. God he looked amazing.  
“Bokuto-San about last night, forgive me it was my fault I-“ I didn’t know what happened last night, but I’m guessing it was what I think it was.  
“No. Agashee I was black out drunk last night, I don’t even remember what happened, but I assume I took advantage of you. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, and I hope that things can go ba-“ I was cut off by his lips on mine. WAIT HIS LIPS ON MINE! AHHH WHAT THE HELL!  
“I didn’t regret it Bokuto-San.”  
“Neither. But just to clarify, did we? You know....?”  
“Yes Bokuto-San. We did.” Fuckkkkkkkkkk what the helllllll!!  
“And was-“  
“Yes Bokuto. You topped me.” AHHH YES I KNEW I WAS A TOP!  
“O-oh. Does this mean-“  
“Yes Bokuto-San. We can date. But can we not tell anyone yet?” I swear this guy is a mind reader.  
“AGASHEEEEEEE! YOU READ MY MIND!” I gave him a huge hug, and his knee pressed into my-  
“Oh shit-“  
“B-Bokuto-San? Are you-“  
“Errr, well you see...” I was very, VERY. Well, you know. I was....  
“AHAHAH!” Akaashi burst out laughing.  
“ITS NOT FUNNY!”  
“IT IS THOUGH!” His laugh was pure, sweet and affectionate.  
“Oh I’ll show you!” I grabbed him and pinned him down.  
“Bokuto-San?”  
“You’re in for it Agashee.” I began to lower down, and started...... tickling him. (HORNY READERS WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN!)  
“AHHSHAHA BOKUTO-SAN STOP!” He burst out laughing, and at this point I forgot I was...... yeah.  
And that we were both naked.  
“BOKUTO-SANN!!!!” He grabbed me and hugged me, and rolled me over.  
“Get dressed Agashee!” I was clearly eyeballing him, there.  
“Bokuto-San, you pervert!” He started laughing, and got up. Yeah, maybe I was a pervert. I could not stop staring at him. Did I leave those marks?  
“Bokuto-San stop staring.”  
“Oh! Sorry Agashee! Haha.” I put my hand behind my back, and felt scratch marks. Yep. We definitely did.... that.  
“Bokuto-San. Sorry about those, marks.” He went very red. Crimson even. Is that even a shade of red? Or is it more brownish-  
“No worries Agashee! But you might wanna hide those, you know. Hickeys.”  
“Fuck- I have an art class today-“ He looked at me.  
“Agashee it’s Saturday-“  
“I missed class on Thursday, this is a catch up. And my teacher is homophobic- and thinks anyone having sex is, disgusting.” He looked very worried.  
“MAKEUP!”  
“You own makeup?” He looked very, amused.  
“FOR EMERGENCIES LIKE THIS!” Akaashi burst out laughing, and smiled.  
“Thanks Bokuto-San. I meant it.”  
“HEY BRO OPEN UP I GOTTA TALK!”  
“Hide. Quick.” Akaashi ran to my bathroom and closed the door.  
“CMON IN BRO!” Kuroo ran in, flustered looking to be honest.  
“Kenma kissed me. HE FUCKING KISSED ME AHHHHHHHHH!” He was pacing around the room, like someone had committed a murder.  
“Oh. That’s cool.” Man up bro. I got further than you.  
“JUST COOL? IM IN LOVE WITH THE GUY SO WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE TO- waitttt what did you do last night....?” Busted.  
“NOTHING!” I was going very. VERY. Red.  
“You’re blushingggggg what did you dooooooo?” He was making the Oya face.  
“OK TIME TO GO, ITS YOUR TURN TO MAKE BREAKFAST!” I shoved him out the door, very forcefully may I add.  
“That was close. Phew!”  
“But is Kuroo that dense?”  
“Whaddya mean?”  
“You know what- never mind.” And then he kissed me.

~Atsumu POV~

(A/N sorry for adding more Sakuatsu to the chapter, I had an idea for this, but it woul only work with this chapter. Alright! Onto more Sakuatsu brainrot! 😙)

“Omi? I should be heading off now, thanks for last night.” I know what I was saying, last night was.... interesting.  
“Do you have to go so soon? I mean, not that I want you to stay, I mean I do but not like that.” He was panicking.  
“Well, if you wanted to, there’s nobody at my dorm, they’re all here soooo......” I was blushing like mad.  
“Sure. Let’s go then.”

“R-really? Oh YAY!” I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my shared dorm. It was only a floor down so it was easy to get there. I looked back, and I could swear I saw a smile from under his mask.  
“Omi we’re here!” I opened the door to reveal a very, calm dorm. For once in my life.  
“Phew! Oikawa isn’t sulking.” Omi looked confused so I just brushed it off.  
“Hey Omi, could you....”  
“Could I what?” I was going to ask him to take his mask off, but I won’t push it.  
“Never mind, wanna watch some tv?”  
“Sure.” I sat down on the sofa, and motioned Omi to sit down with me. He sat kind of far from me, but I didn’t want to pressure him.  
“What should we watch?” My thoughts were interrupted by a certain dark haired male.  
“How bout a horror!” I love horror movies and maybe just maybe. Omi will be scared and... NOPE. BE GONE GAY THOUGHTS.  
“O-ok sure.” He looked worry so I knew. My plan is going to work. I put on my favorite horror, The Shining (A/N that’s my favorite as you can tell 🤩)  
“The shining.... huh!” He looked terrified already, now I get this plan is mean, but it’s the only way to get him to get close to me. Not with his Mysphobia and all. Well I’m guessing he has it, I’m not exactly sure.  
“Good movie right?” I looked over at Omi, and he was cuddled up in his knees, pale.  
“Y-yeah. Great.”  
“Are you o-“ Before I could say anymore, the huge jump scare came up, and he ran into my arms, and buried his face in my chest.  
“Hey Omi, it’s fine shhh.” I rubbed his back soothingly, and paused the tv.  
“Th-thanks Atsumu.”  
“Hey.... Omi. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put on the horror, if I knew that you got so scared easily.” Ok so maybeee I didn’t know he was that scared of these kind of movies.  
“You didn’t know. That’s fine.” Except it isn’t fine.  
“Except it isn’t fine.” I said that out loud- mother fucker.  
“What do you mean?” He sat up beside me and looked at me.  
“I shouldn’t have tried to take advantage of you, and I’m sorry for that.”  
“What do you mean? Did you... plan that?” His facial expression said it all. Hurt. Pain.  
“Yes, but I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN! You bloody took advantage of me, then say you didn’t mean it? I was terrified! Don’t you get that? You had to just go and be selfish. What the hell is wrong with you Atsumu!” He stood up and started walking away.  
“OMI!” I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.  
“What.” I moved our faces so they were inches apart.  
“I never meant to hurt you, I just meant to get close to you. I fucking love you Omi. From the day we met back in high school. We played volleyball against each other and you looked amazing. With your amazing form and your face.” Omi chuckled. “Your stupid germaphobic self, and your gorgeous face. Everything about you makes me even more excited. God Omi. What the hell have you done to me. I was never like this, ya know? I was always easy to replace, and noting ever excites me. Except you. I love you Omi.” And that’s when I knew. I fucked up, so I got ready for rejection. I was holding back tears before, so they were spilling out.  
“Hey. Stop crying you dork. Atsumu what the hell! You just fucking confessed your feelings to me, while the most scary part of the shining was frozen before my eyes!” Oh yeah... I forgot about that. “Do you know how long I was waiting to hear that? When we played each other in high school, it was terrifying. I never saw someone play the way that you did, and it scared me. You are perfect. Fucking perfect. I love you. I love you I love you I love you Atsumu Miya.” The tears were wiped away by a soft hand underneath my cheek. He put both his hands on my face, and brought it towards him. I wrapped my arms round his neck, and he put his around my waist. I put my hand in front of his face, and hesitated, he noticed this and nodded. I carefully took his mask down, and then we kissed. The only type of kiss that was in movies. Because that’s where we were. In our own movie.

(A/N AHH THAT WAS SO FUCKING CHEESY OMFG! Well how did y’all like it? It’s not over that’s for sure, more is to come ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that’s chapter 2! thanks for reading and comment anything you want in the next scenario!


End file.
